Bem e Mal
by Deza-L
Summary: Ele pensava que poderia manter seus sentimentos e vida estáveis. Mas "eles" não permitiram.NaruSasu.HIATUS.
1. Prólogo

Naruto não me pertence.

Universo alternativo

Prólogo

Aviso: Contém yaoi, se não gosta não leia.

~ # ~

**Bem e Mal**

_Há momentos da nossa vida que nos deparamos com alegrias e tristezas. _

_Cada um tem sua forma de lidar com seus sentimentos._

_Alguns domam seus sentimentos, outros são dominados. _

_Os que são dominados – por alegrias e/ou tristezas -, não se dão conta até que ponto seus sentimentos podem leva-los._

_Até onde "eles" podem leva-los._

"_Eles". _

_Criaturas que ficam a nossa espreitar, esperando um momento de desequilíbrio._

"_Suas" falas podem ser confundidas com nossos pensamentos._

_Sentimentos que "eles" querem que nós sentimos._

_Muitos não sabem que "eles" estão lá._

"_Eles" se alimentam das nas alegrias e tristezas._

_Nascem das nossas alegrias e tristezas._

_Espíritos?_

_Anjos?_

_Demônios?_

"_Eles" não são nada disso._

_Eu sei o que "eles" são, eu posso vê-los._

~ # ~

A mulher tinha revelado seu segredo para seu amor, e com receio perguntou:

- Você me acha estranha por isso?

- Não – ele respondeu com ternura – faz você ser mais especial.

Estava tranquila agora. Não precisaria mais mentir para ele.

- Vou sentir sua falta – ela disse

- Tente não demorar dessa vez. E depois do que me contou, tente não se envolver demais, não é sua obrigação – disse preocupado.

- Obrigada pela preocupação, mas eu já estou acostumada, faço isso há muito tempo, lembra? - Sorriu e se despediu mais uma vez.

Estava assim desde que conheceu aquele homem, visitando-o sempre que podia. Esperava que pudesse ficar logo ao seu lado de uma vez. Agora que ele sabia a verdade , aceitado sua história, era apenas uma questão de tempo. Tinha que ter paciência. Deixaria de lado sua "missão" e tentaria viver normalmente. Estava decidida agora.

~ # ~

Oi minha gente =P

No futuro vocês vão saber quem foi os personagens do prólogo. Não são os protagonistas (óbvio), mas já no capítulo I eles aparecerão, e vou logo avisando, é uma fic NaruSasu. Esse site tá precisando mais desse casal, tem muito SasuNaru no mercado (xD).

Irão surgir muitas dúvidas sobre o que são "eles" - como sitei no prólogo –. Mas só vou escrever sobre "eles" no final do próximo capítulo e no seguinte – guardem suas duvidas até lá -. Se não entenderem, por favor falem, tenho que saber se estou explicando direito. Até o Capítulo I o/

Obs.: Não tenho beta, então quem quiser se candidatar me avisa – vou logo avisando que tem que ter muita paciência com essa autora distraída =P


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I – Apenas amigos**

Uma pessoa andava rápido entre os prédios e ruas movimentadas daquela grande cidade. Precisava chegar rápido no restaurante, se não perderia seu precioso tempo com o amigo. Verificava o relógio de pulso várias vezes como se assim o tempo parasse e chegasse ao destino sem atraso.

- Droga! Menos treze minutos... - esbarruou em alguém na presa.

- Olha por onde anda idiota! - Xingou o homem.

- Idiota é sua mãe... - Mas o outro homem não ouviu, também estava com presa.

Andou mais dois quarteirões e estava no restaurante que havia marcado com o amigo para almoçarem. Parou para tomar ar, estava um pouco ofegante pela pressa. Estava vestido com as habituais roupas de escritório: terno e gravata. Ele odiava se vestir assim, não combinava com seu estilo meio desleixado. Mas o que podia fazer? Era seu emprego, não podia reclamar.

Recuperou o fôlego e entrou no restaurante. Não era um restaurante chique, mas era muito aconchegante: tinha um ótimo atendimento, haviam muitas janelas de vidro - dispensando uma luminosidade artificial -, as mesas mantinham uma boa distância afim de manter o conforto e a privacidade entre os clientes. A comida era deliciosa como a melhor comida caseira.

Foi direto para o lugar onde sempre costumam sentar, mais ao fundo do estabelecimento. Logo avistou o amigo. Sempre vestido com suas roupas escuras ,destacando seu pele muito clara. Cabelos negros peculiarmente espetados na parte de traz e lisos em uma franja comprida. E os olhos, assim como os cabelos, eram negros. Juntos formava um pelo homem, uma dos mais belos que já vira, se não o mais belo.

Bem , ele próprio não era de se jogar fora. Era um loiro de cabelos naturalmente bagunçados, os olhos tão azuis como o céu no verão, pele levemente bronzeada, e corpo atlético. Modéstia à parte ele não era mesmo de se jogar fora, pelo contrário, era motivo de desejo entre muitos.

- Foi mau o atraso Sasuke. Gaara estava querendo trabalhar mais hoje, e quis que eu fizesse o mesmo. Onde está o garçom? Tenho que fazer logo meu pedido.

- Pelo menos ele paga bem e sem atraso. Você reclama por qualquer trabalho Naruto. E eu já fiz o seu pedido, é sempre o mesmo prato.

- O quê? Poderia ser diferente hoje. - Disse o loiro indignado, mas recebeu um olhar de repreensão do moreno. Claro que ele não pediria um prato diferente. - 'Tá, tá. Eu ia pedir ramen... Mas mudando de assunto. Sabe... eu tava vendo TV ontem e eles disseram que estresse causa perda de cabelo... - olhava para o amigo esperando algum interesse, e conseguiu um arquear das sobrancelhas: era o bastante. - Imagina eu careca? E você então? - E ambos fizeram uma careta.

Depois o garçom trouxe-lhes os pratos e os dois puderam almoçar aproveitando a companhia do outro, cada um a seu modo e por motivos diferentes. Faziam isso há muito tempo, desde que se conheceram. Era um relaxamento para ambos. os problemas do trabalho e a vida rotineira se transformavam em banalidades na simples companhia do outro.

Naruto ,particularmente, tinha um motivo especial para gostar dos encontros: sempre fora apaixonado por Sasuke. Nunca deixou transparecer seus sentimentos, teme que de alguma forma fosse atrapalhar seu relacionamento com o moreno, deixar uma atmosfera de constrangimento. Ou talvez a rejeição machucasse demais. Tinha tantos motivos para não se declarar para o amigo, e sempre chegava a conclusão de que nada mudaria, que era melhor do jeito que estava.

~ # ~

- Tem certeza que não quer uma carona? - perguntou Sasuke quando estavam saindo do restaurante. - Eu não vou oferecer uma terceira vez.

- Ah, como você é prestativo Sasuke... - Falou o loiro com um falso sorriso.

- Tudo bem então. Nos vemos por ai, usuratonkachi¹! - acenou o moreno indo para o estacionamento e deixando Naruto irritado.

Dentro do carro Sasuke suspirou, seu descanso tinha acabado. Para ele seus encontros com o loiro eram o "oásis no deserto". Sua vida sempre fora monótona, bem próximo de infeliz. Apesar de ter uma família atenciosa, bons amigos e ótimo emprego, sempre faltou algo em sua vida. Não sabia o que era, mas tinha consciência da falta. Foi assim até conhecer Naruto.

Estranhou no começo já que eram tão diferentes. Um sempre calma e indiferente e o outro inquieto e brincalhão. E sem perceber Naruto tinha uma significado na vida do moreno. Se tornaram melhores amigos rapidamente, e desta vez Sasuke sabia que tinha achado alguém que faria sua vida ser diferente. E por ter dado uma luz em sua vida, Sasuke confiava cegamente no melhor amigo.

~ # ~

Todas as noites Naruto tinha um compromisso no supermercado: comprar ramen. Seu ritual noturno. Nunca passava um dia sequer sem comprar seu precioso ramem, tanto que já conhecia boa parte dos funcionários.

- Fala Naruto! Vei pelo ramen? - acenou um funcionário.

- Mas é claro, e por qual outro motivo eu viria? - devolveu o aceno ao amigo e foi direto ao corredor dos ramem. - Ramen, ramen, ramen... - cantarolava enquanto entrava no corredor desejado e procurava seu sabor preferido. - Não acredito que já acabou o de carne de porco?

Desistiu de procurar na pratilheira. Iria perguntar à algum funcionário se já tinha chegado o novo carregamento, mas no caminho viu algo estranho. Uma criatura muito esquisita estava no ombro de uma mulher. Curioso como era, resolveu chegar mais perto fingindo olhar algum produto.

O "bixo" como pensou o loiro, era pequeno. O tórax grande e um abdome inchado. Suas mãos e pernas eram pequenas com garras, bastante desproporcional ao resto do corpo. Sua cabeça também era grande, apenas furos substituía o que deveria ser as orelhas, não possuía nariz, a boca era larga e fina, os olhos eram grandes de cor cinza fosco, e sua pele era azul-claro sem nenhum pêlo, e não parecia ter sexo.

Naruto olhou intrigado aquela criatura. Podia observar a "coisinha" falando algo para a moça, mas não escutava o que era. Foi interrompido pelo funcionário que encontrou quando chegou ao supermercado.

- Naruto? O que está fazendo com esses absorventes íntimos?

- O que? Que absorventes você está falando? - perguntou confuso.

- O que estão na sua mão...

- Isso é... - agora tinha percebido em que secção estava. Mas voltou para o amigo lembrando do porquê estava ali. - Esquece isso! Olha aquela coisa no ombro da... cade a moça?

- Hahuauh, cara, não é comprando absorvente que vai impressionar uma mulher... Tem que ser na secção de perfume ou de vinho... mulheres gostam de homem cheirosos e compram vinho. - falou o homem orgulhoso de si por saber como impressionar uma mulher.

- Fala sério... eu não quero seus conselhos... - o loiro estava mais preocupado com a "coisa" que viu do que... - mulheres se impressionam mesmo com isso?

Os dois conversaram mais algum tempo.

Naquele dia Naruto voltou satisfeito com o ramen sabor carne de porco, mas intrigado com a criaturinha azul.

~ **Continua** ~

¹: Inútil.

Olá .

Desculpem-me por tudo nesse capítulo... foi curto, demorei a posta-lo e não está revisado. Mas antes que me matem eu me explico u.u Primeiro eu estava ausente por causa dos vestibulares, ou seja, sem um dedo perto do pc. Segundo: juro que procurei alguém pra betar o capítulo, mas nem uma vivalma estava onlline ao mesmo tempo que eu. E finalmente em terceiro... bem... eu ia escrever mais, porém...ok, não tem desculpa do capítulo curto ¬¬ De resto espero que tenham gostado, e apesar dos pesares espero review *-* Ah, vai, presente de natal... clima de solidariedade e tal ;P

Ia esquecendo... não vou prometer data pro lançamento do capítulo 2, então paciência '-'

Até o/


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II – Semelhantes**

Os dias passaram sem nem uma surpresa para Naruto depois da noite no supermercado. Nem o "bicho" e nem a moça, a que tinha a criatura nos ombros, apareceram no supermercado nos dias seguintes. Naruto ficou encabulado com a misteriosa criatura, jamais viu ou ouviu algo parecido. Talvez a possibilidade de ficar louco não fosse tão absurda. Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo telefone tocando.

Atendeu rapidamente, mas antes que falasse foi interrompido por uma voz embargada.

- Avise Gaara que não irei ao jantar hoje, estou indisposta. - E desligou sem esperar por uma resposta.

Apesar da voz alterada e da rapidez da ligação, Naruto sabia quem era: a esposa de seu chefe, Ino. Mas por que aquela voz, por que estava chorando? Nada passava em sua cabeça que fizesse sentido, conhecia Ino e sabia que dificilmente chorava, a não ser que seja algo ruim. Se fosse algo no casamento talvez Gaara tivesse comentado algo – mesmo sendo chefe e empregado eles mantinham uma amizade.

Levantou-se e bateu na porta de Gaara.

- Entre. - Naruto entrou e viu o ruivo concentrado nos papéis.

- Ino ligou avisando que não irá no jantar, está indisposta. - Disse esperando uma reação preocupante, e viu um grande suspiro do chefe. Havia algo errado. - Tudo bem? - Não conteve a curiosidade.

Gaara tirou sua atenção dos papéis e olhou bem para Naruto, fechou os olhos, alisou os cabelos, suspirou mais uma vez, e disse um simples e cansado "tudo bem". Depois voltou para os papéis. Talvez não valesse a pena contar seus problemas agora.

- Tudo bem. - disse o loiro saindo da sala. Com toda a certeza havia algo de errado nesse casamento. Mas se Gaara não quis comentar nada, então era melhor assim, ele próprio já tinha problemas suficientes.

~ # ~

- Todos têm problemas. - Disse Sasuke. - E estamos falando de casamento! - Tomou um gole de café. - Esqueça isso, você já tem problemas demais.

- Tem razão. - Admitiu o loiro. - Tenho mesmo. - Lembrando sobre o "bicho".

Estavam em mais um de seus encontros rotineiros, jantando, no restaurante de sempre. Sasuke estava tomando seu café depois do jantar, e Naruto estava na sua terceira tigela de ramen. Comeria o ramen que fosse necessário para não ter vontade mais tarde. Não queria voltar ao supermercado, ver novamente aquele "bicho", e descobrir que havia ficado louco de vez.

Sasuke logo percebeu o silêncio do amigo.

- Alguma que eu não saiba? - Perguntou como se não quisesse realmente a resposta.

Naruto ficou tenso. Não queria contar aquilo a Sasuke, não agora. Controlou-se e respondeu:

- Não... - Terminou o ramen apressadamente. - Os de sempre. Vamos embora?

Estava mentindo, pensou o moreno, ou pelo menos escondendo a verdade. Decidiu não se preocupar, uma hora ele contaria, sendo bobagem ou não. Naruto falava tudo.

Pagaram a conta e foram embora.

~ # ~

"Finalmente sábado." diria Naruto. Sim, ele diria. Finalmente estaria de folga. Mas para sua surpresa – ou não-, seu querido chefe decidiu adiantar o trabalho – de novo -, acabando totalmente com seu fim de semana. E interrompendo seu sonho.

_Estava frio lá fora. Em seu quarto, deitado em sua cama, esquentando um corpo pálido, encolhido em seus braços. Ele estava lá, o seu moreno, dormindo profundamente. Seu rosto sereno, mergulhado em sonhos tranquilos, e sua boca entre-aberta, tão convidativa. Só mais um pouquinho e podia provar seu gosto, sua textura..._

O telefone toca, e interrompe o belo sonho do loiro.

- Maldição... - Bufou ainda com sono. - Justo quando ia ficar bom.

Estava em uma cafeteria perto da empresa. Precisava de um café bem forte para acordá-lo em pleno sábado de manhã. A cafeteria, para sua surpresa, estava com muito movimento para um sábado. Sentou-se longe da entrada. - O ar frio que entrava podia deixá-lo com mais preguiça -, de forma que via quem entrava no local.

Foi logo atendido. Enquanto esperava o seu café ficou observando quem entrava no local – podia distraí-lo para não pegar no sono. Mas acabou sendo uma péssima ideia.

Entrou um homem falando ao celular. Falava alto, muito contente. Contando para quem quisesse ouvir que estava recebendo a promoção da sua vida. Em situações como essa Naruto sorriria, contagiado com a felicidade alheia. Mas não nessa situação.

O "bicho" apareceu novamente para ele no ombro esquerdo do tal homem. Igual ao outro, mas de cor diferente, era amarelo.

- Mas que droga de bicho é aquele? - Falou em um misto de espanto e indignação.

- Você também pode vê-los? - Perguntou alguém na mesa atrás do sua. Subitamente esqueceu o "bicho" e virou-se para a voz.

Uma mulher. Morena de pele clara, sorriso tímido e incríveis olhos perolados. "Uma belíssima mulher", pensou boquiaberto, amaldiçoando a si por ter um "fraco" por morenos. Balançou a cabeça para sumir com esses pensamentos.

Estava sozinha, como ele, no fundo da cafeteria, observando quem entrava.

- Também pode ver esses "bichos"? - Disse o loiro, pensando que talvez não fosse louco.

- Posso. - Disse sorrindo a moça. - E aliviada por saber que mais gente além de mim pode vê-los.

- Então não estou louco? - Animou-se. A morena riu.

- Pode ficar tanquilo, você não está louco. Apesar de que no começo eu também pensei que era. - Ambos sorriram.

O garçom se aproximou e disse gentilmente.

- O seu pedido senhor. - Naruto agradeceu ao garçom e voltou-se para a mulher.

- Posso me sentar com você? - Perguntou.

- Claro! - Naruto levantou-se com a xícara na mão, sentando-se na cadeira vazia em frente à moça.

- Me chamo Uzumaki Naruto... - Dando uma leve reverencia. - Prazer.

- Hyuga Hinata, o prazer é meu... - Imitando o gesto. - Então não está muito acostumado a vê-los ainda?

- É a segunda vez... - Disse o loiro empolgado. - Você os vê há quanto tempo? Eles mordem? O que são? - Falou de um vez só. Hinata riu com a animação do loiro. - Ah, desculpe... me empolguei. - Riu sem jeito.

- Tudo bem... respondendo as suas peguntas: eu os vejo desde criança, não, eles não mordem, e... bem, eu admito não saber exatamente o que são. Pelo menos não posso encaixá-los em nada que já tenham inventado. Pode chamá-los como quiser. - Ela sorriu.

- Desde criança? Eu só os vi faz algumas semanas e eles já atormentam bastante minha vida, imagina desde criança... Seria o inferno! - Contorceu o rosto em desgosto. - Como consegue?

- Com certa dificuldade admito. - Suspirou com ar sério, deixando pela primeira vez sua expressão tranquila. - E infelizmente eles aparecerão para você daqui para frente.

- Não pode ser... - Disse atormentado. - É uma maldição afinal... E o que eu devo fazer com isso?

Naruto estava indignado. Aquilo estava se transformando em algo pior do que poderia imaginar. Em uma mesa não muito longe deles, o homem com a criatura amarela nos ombros ainda falava animado ao celular. Um sorriso fraco surgiu nos lábios do loiro.

- Pelo menos tem alguém bem nessa história – Disse Naruto.

- É, ele está _bem_!

Ainda havia muitas perguntas na mente de Naruto, queria conversar um pouco mais com Hinata, mas seu chefe ligou reclamando seu atraso.

- Sinto muito, tenho que ir. - Tomou o restante do café. - Mas gostaria muito de conversar mais com você outra hora, pode ser?

- Claro que sim... e Uzumaki... - Chamou antes que partisse. - Fique tranquilo. - Ela sorriu, tentando recuperar a calma que o loiro havia perdido. - Eu vou ajudá-lo.

Naquele momento o sossego de Naruto, há tempos perdido, havia retornado. Agradeceu imensamente àquela mulher ter aparecido em sua vida nesse momento.

~** Continua **~

Beta: Akimi Tsuki

Olá pessoas o/

Está ai a mulher do Prólogo, acertou quem pensou na Hinata-chan _(Alguém pensou que fosse ela? '-')_, e o boyfriend dela é o... Rá, pegadinha do Madara! Acharam mesmo que eu revelaria? Terão que continuar lendo xD E para quem gosta do casal GaaraxIno, vou avisando que farei eles sofrerem um pouquinho. Mas só um pouquinho, pois eu não sou sádica u.u Com o Sasuke é exceção xP Mas enfim, aproveitem!

Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram até agora. ^^ Aliás, podem continuar fazendo isso que eu gosto :3

Akimi-san, muitíssimo obrigada por betar o capítulo. *-*


	4. Capítulo III

_**Capítulo III - Aprendendo**_

* * *

O outono estava no fim e logo o inverno chegaria, obrigando todos a se agasalharem em grossas camadas de tecido e desfrutarem de deliciosas bebidas quentes. Época agradável para os casais se encontrarem, aproveitando o tempo juntos perto de uma lareira quente, abraçados e encolhidos sob uma aconchegante manta.

E em meio aquele clima Hinata não pode deixar de pensar em como seria bom estar perto do seu amado. Sozinha, esperando seu novo amigo aparecer no lugar marcado, ela não se conteve e pegou o aparelho celular discando alguns números.

Não demorou mundo e a pessoa da outra linha atendeu.

_- Hinata, ligou mais cedo do que pensei..._ – Disse uma voz carinhosa. - _Não aguentou a saudade?_

- E você nem esperou o celular dar o segundo toque. - Sorriu vitoriosa a morena.

_- Parece bastante animada. Onde você está?_

- Estou em um restaurante esperando um amigo. - Escutou um rosnado do outro. - Como ele está demorando para aparecer, eu pensei em ligar para passar o tempo. - Sorriu. - Queria que estivesse aqui.

_- ...Eu também. _

Fez-se segundos de silêncio, cada um com aperto no peito. Era sempre assim por morarem em cidades diferentes. Já há algum tempo a morena estava planejando se mudar, mas os imprevistos sempre apareciam e ela tinham que adiá-los.

_- Como está indo sua transferência?_

- Ah é né... - Hesitou rindo nervosamente. Como explicaria que estava pretendendo ficar mais algum tempo?- Sabe, sobre isso... Bem, talvez demore mais algum tempo. - Ela ouviu um suspiro no outro lado da linha.

_- Apareceu mais um daqueles casos demorados de novo?... Hinata, não se preocupe tanto assim com os outros._

- Mas... -Tentou explicar.

_- Nem mas e nem meio mas, você tem sua vida... Você não é santa! - _Protestou com calma o namorado.

- Eu sei. Mas esse caso é diferente.

_- Deferente como?_

- Esse meu amigo que estou esperando... ele é como eu. Eu quero muito ajudá-lo.

- … _Tudo bem, você venceu... Mas só por enquanto._ _Ele não vai tomar você de mim por muito tempo._

Hinata riu de seu namorado ciumento, logo avistou Naruto correndo em sua direção.

- Ele chegou! Tenho que desligar.

_- Tudo bem. - _Hesitou um pouco. - _Eu te amo. Tchau. _

A morena ficou vermelha. Era incrível que mesmo que já soubesse que era amada, não conseguia perder esse hábito. Sorriu tímida e despedindo-se. O loiro chegou ofegante.

- Desculpe pelo atraso... - Sentou-se tomando fôlego. - Meu chefe está avançando o trabalho dos próximos 5 anos, então ele sempre está me chamando nas minhas folgas. - Explicou-se o loiro.

- Está tudo bem. - Riu a morena. - Cheguei faz pouco tempo.

- Poxa, que bom então... Eu acho... - Riu sem jeito. - Me desculpe também por ter marcado no domingo. Sabe como é... Na semana com toda certeza eu não terei tempo. - Lamentou pensando na terrível semana que teria.

- Não se incomode com isso. Então, Uzumaki...

- Pode me chamar de Naruto. - Sorriu o loiro, e Hinata retribuiu.

- Naruto... - Testou o nome. - Penso que queira mais resposta sobre nossos _amiguinhos_.

- Ah claro, vou querer sim... Mas só depois que pedir um chocolate bem quente. - Acenou para o garçom que logo se aproximou. Ambos fizeram seus pedidos. - Então, voltando ao que interessa... Acho que quero saber primeiro por que das cores diferentes.

- Bem, eles não são muito difíceis de se entender depois de algumas observações_._ Primeiro você tem que entender o que _eles_ provocam, depois vai entender as cores.

- Como assim?

- As pessoas normalmente possuem suas emoções controladas devido suas rotinas ou seus temperamentos. - O loiro cruzou os braços e fechou os olhos para se concentrar nas palavras de Hinata. - Quando alguém tem suas emoções e sentimentos alterados por, por exemplo, a morte de alguém importante ou uma promoção inesperada, dependendo da pessoa, elas são levadas por essas emoções. E então _eles_ aparecem.

- Hum... - Seguiu-se alguns instantes até que o loiro ter uma reação. - Não entendi nada! - Admitiu. Hinata riu.

- Talvez você só entenda vendo. - Aconselhou.

- Ah! Assim é bem melhor. - Sorriu.

- Então acho melhor nos darmos uma volta pela cidade.

- Ótima ideia. Vamos levar os chocolates quentes para viagem.

Minutos depois eles saíram para a "aula prática".

**~ # ~**

- Maldito resfriado... Maldita dor de cabeça... Malditas doenças. - Reclamava Sasuke de seu estado de saúde. Odiava doenças. Pior ainda quando não tinha remédios em sua casa. - Malditas farmácias que não fazem entregas.

Foi obrigado a sair de casa num domingo de manhã para comprar seus remédios, suas dores aumentando por dirigir e sua dor de cabeça piorando pelo estresse.

- Maldito semáforo! - Esbravejou quando o sinal fechou no momento que ia passar. Fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas.

Quando abriu os olhos avistou Naruto atravessando a faixa de pedestres no outro lado da rua. Ele estava sorrindo enquanto segurava uma bebida, e havia uma mulher com ele?

- O quê? - Olhou melhor e pode perceber que a mulher era muito bonita, e também sorria. _Ele está saindo com alguém e não me disse? _

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por buzinas. O sinal estava aberto e ele continuava parado.

- Eu já vou! Droga! - Apertou forte no acelerador e disparou rumo à farmácia. Mas uma dor surgiu, e ele pensou que fosse o estresse piorando.

**~ # ~**

Apesar de está em pleno domingo, muitas pessoas aproveitaram para passear e se divertir no parque. Naruto e Hinata estavam entre elas.

- Calor humano! - Respirou fundo o loiro assim que chegaram.

- Gosta de lugares assim?

- Mas é claro! Só assim sabemos que existem pessoas que ainda vivem nessa cidade. - Riu da própria constatação. - Eu me senti até mais animado.

- Pensando por esse lado...

E só então reparou ao redor. Naquele imenso parque as crianças brincavam, alguns idosos caminhavam, outros apenas conversavam assim como alguns adultos. Também havia alguns jovens namorando perto das grandes árvores. Uma visão de uma real paz.

- Eu não disse! Você está sorrindo sozinha. - Brincou o loiro.

- Porque você tinha razão. - Não pôde deixar de pensar no namorado, e suspirar pela saudade.

- Você tem namorado Hinata? - Perguntou Naruto vendo a amiga suspirando.

- Tenho... Como sabe?

- Hehe, Você suspirou. Pessoas fazem isso quando estão apaixonadas.

- E você também está apaixonado? … Porque se você sabe dessas coisas então já aconteceu com você. - Disse a morena deixando Naruto encabulado.

- E-Eu? … Eu... bem... - Coçou a cabeça pensando em uma desculpa, mas a imagem do amigo não saia de sua mente. - É... Algo assim. - Admitiu num suspiro.

- Hum... Você não quer conversar sobre isso, não é?

- Na verdade não.

Naruto desculpou-se e ambos decidiram mudar de assunto, voltando ao que importava.

- Vamos caminhar mais um pouco. - Propôs Hinata.

Puseram-se a caminhar entre as pessoas. Hinata procurava alguém em especial, alguém que pudesse servi de exemplo para Naruto. Caminharam mais alguns minutos até que ela achou um grupo de crianças brincando enquanto uma senhora já idosa sentada sozinha em um banco as observava.

- Pode ver aquela senhora? - Perguntou Hinata.

- Onde? - Naruto olhou na mesma direção que Hinata. - Ah, aquela sentada no banco?

- Sim.

- Ela parece bem... - Mas observou com mais cuidado percebendo a criaturinha em seus ombros cansados daquela senhora.

- Mas não é o que parece. Veja melhor... Possui um tom azul claro.

- E isso é ruim? - Perguntou preocupado.

- Um pouco... Mas talvez possamos ajudá-la. Venha comigo.

Naruto e Hinata sentaram-se no mesmo banco que a senhora também observando as crianças brincarem. Ficaram assim algum tempo até que a própria velhinha falou:

- São cheios de energia, esses pequenos... - Falou gentilmente com sua voz rouca para os dois jovens ao lado. - _Diferente de mim, essa velha fraca._

Não fora ela quem disse essas palavras, Hinata e Naruto perceberam.

- A infância realmente tem seus encantos... - Respondeu Hinata. - A inocência é o que mais adoro nela.

- É uma pena que quando crescemos termos que perdê-las... O mundo é malicioso e por isso nós acabamos ficando também.

Não havia rancor ou desprezo nas palavras daquela senhora. Eram apenas um desabafo de uma velha mulher que sente saudades dos tempos passados, da época sem barreiras para sonhar, viver e acreditar nas pessoas.

- Não é só malícia. - Sorriu a morena para a idosa. - É sabedoria também.

_- Sabedoria?... Para quê?Para termos consciência das nossas incapacidades? _- Cochichou o bicho.

- Sabe... De que outra forma protegeríamos essas crianças das coisas realmente ruins?

Fez-se alguns instantes de silêncio, com ele aquela pequena criaturinha foi perdendo seu tom azulado, e um pequeno sorriso apareceu no rosto da velha mulher. Naruto e Hinata também sorriram.

De repente Naruto lembrou-se de seu padrinho.

- Isso é verdade... Até mesmo um velho super pervertido como meu padrinho tem lá sua sabedoria.

Hinata abafou o riso com as mãos enquanto a senhora ao seu lado não segurou uma boa gargalhada. Naruto viu se extinguir como fumaça aquele ser que antes perturbava aquela anciã.

- Ele ainda aproveita a vida, de alguma forma, como um jovem... - Respirou um fundo um novo ar. - Posso não ter a anergia de antes, mas... Ainda estou viva, não é verdade? - Brincou sorrindo.

- E ainda tem coragem... Para sair de casa num domingo com um frio desse. - Disse o loiro se esquentando.

- Está assim porque não se agasalhou direito, meu jovem. - Advertiu a velha preparando-se para ir embora. - Está na hora de eu ir. Obrigada pela companhia.

Sorriram e despediram-se.

- Acho que entendi...- disse Naruto quando estavam voltando. - Eles falam coisas que acreditamos e acabam nos afetando...

- Acreditam porque são seus próprios pensamentos.

- Nossos? Mas são _eles_ falando!

- Mas nós não sabemos disso. Por isso que nos afeta tanto.

- Como sabe que as pessoas pensam que são seus pensamentos e não uma voz distante?

- Por que já aconteceu comigo.

- Você viu aquela coisa no seu ombro? Que estranho... Te assustou?

- No começo sim, mas com o tempo aprendi a lidar com _eles_... - Suspirou. - No começo não foi fácil, mas acabei aprendendo sobre meus medos e isso me ajudou a ficar mais forte... - Olhou para o amigo sorrindo. - Vai acontecer com você também.

- Comigo? Não jogue maldição em mim, Hinata...

Ambos riram. Passaram o resto do passeio conversando outros assuntos, quando se deram conta de que já era hora do almoço optaram por escolhe um restaurante no caminho. Almoçaram tranquilamente e despediram-se.

**~ # ~**

- Maldita campainha! - Murmurou Sasuke debaixo de um pesado cobertor. Quando a campainha toca e na terceira vez ele se levanta amaldiçoando quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta. - Já estou indo, droga! - Abre a porta rapidamente e vê o amigo loiro. - Você?

- Eu! - riu Naruto.

Sasuke estava perto de fechar a porta na cara do amigo, se esse não tivesse impedido.

- Ei, não feche a porta na minha cara! Qual o seu problema? - Perguntou indignado com a recepção do amigo.

- Não estou com paciência pra você hoje, dobe.

- Como se você tivesse paciência por alguém na vida... E espera... Você está vermelho... - tocou a testa do moreno para verificar a temperatura. - Teme! Você está queimando de febre...

- É, e você não tem nada a ver com isso. - Disse tentando empurrar Naruto para fora de seu apartamento. - Vai embora, agora!

- Mas você é um bastardo mesmo... Você não manda em mim. Olha só pra você, nem consegue ficar de pé direito, muito menos em me dar ordens... - Afastou-se de Sasuke e entrou fechando a porta.

- Você é... - Tentou falar o moreno, mas foi pego por uma forte tontura. - … É mesmo um usuratonkachi...

- Sasuke! - Naruto segurou o amigo antes que ele caísse no chão. - Não exagere... - Sua voz estava carregada de preocupação. - Vou cuidar de você.

Foi o que fez, até o final daquela tarde fria de domingo. Agora estava mais tranquilo, havia conseguido baixar a febre do amigo.

Naruto não pode deixar de admirar Sasuke dormindo, adora vê-lo assim. Seu rosto sempre sério quando acordado, mostrava-se sereno enquanto dormia. Sua pele alva como porcelana, parecia tão frágil... _Eu poderia beijá-lo._

Suspirou pesado. Era sempre assim, vê-lo daquele jeito era uma tentação muito grande. Mas não poderia fazer nada, apenas ficar ao seu lado. E viu Sasuke despertando lentamente.

- Ainda está aqui?... Pensei ter dito para ir embora. - A voz do moreno era fraca, mas não era rude apesar das palavras.

- Você é realmente um bastado mal agradecido... - Respondeu sem vontade.

- Isso era para ser um insulto? - Sorriu fracamente.

- Não deu muito certo, né? - retribuiu o sorriso.

- Não. - Hesitou antes de falar. - Por que apareceu aqui num domingo como esse? - Sentiu-se inseguro, e não sabia o motivo.

- Eu estava resolvendo umas coisas hoje e como sua casa não estava longe decidir atormentá-lo um pouco.

- Hn.

Não falaram mais nada por algum tempo. Sasuke sabia que ele não estava mentindo, mas sabia claramente que Naruto não queria dizer o que realmente estava se passando. Lembrou-se de dias atrás quando ele hesitou e de quando o viu mais cedo com uma mulher. O que o perturbava não era o que ele estava escondendo, mas sim o por quê dele está escondendo. _E por que eu me importo tanto com isso?_

Decidiu deixar de lado esses pensamentos. Era melhor esquecer.

- Posso dormir aqui esta noite? - Naruto quebrou o silêncio.

- Tanto faz... - Virou-se na cama para voltar a dormir. - Faça o que quiser.

Naruto apenas sorriu cansado. Mais tarde jantaram trocando apenas poucas palavras. Na manhã seguinte Sasuke já estava bom, tomaram o café juntos e foram trabalhar.

**~ Continua ~**

Yo! xD

Eu pensei na possibilidade de mostrar logo o "amigo íntimo" da Hinata-chan nesse capítulo, mas não ia ficar bacaninha, fica pra próxima. E nossa, o Naruto tem muito autocontrole... xD _#PiadaFail_

Cof, Cof...Então, eu acho que ninguém vai tentar me matar, né?_ *FogeDosTiros*_ Por falar em ameaças, muito triste o que me mandaram um tempo atrás... Poxa gente, tem um aviso bem claro no começo da fic dizendo: _**Contém yaoi, se não gosta não leia.**_ Se você não consegue entender isso eu, sinceramente, não sei o que fazer. u.u Mas vamos lá... Se você, por algum acaso do destino, abriu essa fanfic, saiba que ela contém yaoi (relação homossexual entre homens) e que o casal abordado é NaruSasu (naruto=seme, sasuke=uke). Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe? _*AdogoxD* #PiadaFail²_

Agradecimentos especiais a Akimi-san por betar o capítulo e a todos que leram. ^^ E para não perder o hábito, que tal um review? =3

Até. o/


End file.
